Happy Birthday Heather
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this fanfic It's Heather's birthday and all of the male charcters except a few get to give Heather the time of her life. If you know what I mean? Read and Review


Happy Birthday Heather

It begins with Heather walking outside of her home and into the basement where she sees DJ and his 9 inch snake and begins to suck it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMM" She muffles as she began sucking DJ's cock until she hears gagging noises.

DJ climaxes inside of her mouth and Walks off and see's Geoff and begins to suck his cock while Harold and Tyler arrive and Heather begins to stroke the two boy's meaty dicks and Geoff comes inside of her mouth and carries her into the basement where DJ, Geoff, and the entire male total drama cast except for B and Scott and Brick and Cameron and Alejandro are there to gangbang Heather for her 19th birthday.

List of the people who are going to have sex with Heather.

Justin

Geoff

Chef

Chris

DJ

Harold

Ezekiel

Cody

Tyler

Noah

Duncan

Lightning

"Now Gentlemen thanks for being here to fuck me on my 19th birthday now there has to be a limit per intercourse so I need the meatiest cocks to go first." Heather said as Justin, Geoff, DJ, Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were first to do Heather.

"Justin let me suck your cucumber while Chris you fuck my pussy and Chef fuck my ass while I stroke Geoff and DJ's cock." Heather said as Chris put his dick inside of her pussy while Chef put his snake inside of her anus while sucking Justin's cock and while Stroking DJ's and Geoff's at the same time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMM…" She muffled as the Hawaiian's meaty cucumber was being sucked by Heather.

"OH! Damn it! Let my cock out!" Justin commanded as Heather let his cock to escape for now.

"Chris and Chef fuck me, Hard! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she was being penetrated by two older men known as Chris and Chef.

"Oooooooooooooooh Damn it! We are about to CUM!" Chef and Chris said as they came inside of her.

"Heather blow my cock again." Justin said as Heather puts Justin's cock back inside…of her mouth and began to deep throat it until she heard gagging noises.

"I'm Cumming!" Justin yelled as he came inside of her mouth.

"Geoff you fuck my vagina while Justin you fuck my ass while Chris you get your cock sucked by me while Chef and DJ get there cocks stroked by me." Heather said as she began to suck Chris's cock this time while Geoff and Justin fuck her.

10 minutes went by and Geoff and Justin were about to explode.

"Heather me and Justin are about to explode!" Geoff exclaimed as he was about to cum along with Justin and Chris.

The 3 men grunted as they came.

After that it was DJ and Geoff fucking her ass and pussy while Chef's cock was being sucked and Chris's and Justin's cock were being stroked.

After 15 minutes something was about to twink in all of the cock as once.

"Heather! Me, Chris, Chef, DJ, Geoff are about to CUM!" Justin yelled as him Geoff, DJ, Chris, and Chef were shafting there cocks in front Heather's face.

"Cum on let me have some milk already I am thirsty for some cum." Heather said as the 5-some groaned and came as Justin's semen flew first then Geoff's then Chris's then DJ's and then Chef's.

"Thank you boys now I want the next 4 to come up and fuck me." She said as Harold, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Cody arrived to penetrate Heather.

"Now Harold your cock will get stroked by me while Cody you get to fuck my pussy while Tyler's cock gets sucked by me while Ezekiel you will do me doggy style." Heather commanded as they started doing it.

"Oh, oh, guys keep it up." She said with full of lust before she began to suck Harold's meaty cock again.

Then several minutes later the nerds climaxed in their locations.

"Very good boys anyway…Cody now you fuck my ass while Tyler you fuck my pussy while Ezekiel's cock will get sucked by me and Harold's cock will be stroked." She said as they went at it again.

After 15 minutes they stopped and began to shaft their cocks.

"Come on let me get some of your nerd juice." Heather said as she was ready to get more semen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The nerds groaned as their semen flew into Heather's face and tits.

"Now I want the last 3 to come here now." She commanded.

"Noah, your cock gets sucked by me while Duncan you fuck my pussy while Lightning gets to fuck my ass." Heather said as the last 3 get to fuck the queen bee.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She muffles as Noah's bookworm was getting suck by the bee.

"Harder! Lightning HARDER DUNCAN!" She yelled as all 3 of the guys balls could be slapping Heather's body.

"OHHHHHHHH I'm gonna explode!" Noah said as he climaxed inside of her mouth.

"Queen Bee…I'm about to release my Juvenile Juice!" Duncan yelled as he came inside of her pussy.

Lightning came inside of her ass.

"Boys…shaft them so I can more sperm." Heather commanded as the 3 began to shaft their cocks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The 3 men groaned as they came inside of her face.

"Now…I want to fuck myself so I brought a dildo with me to fuck my ass while Justin gets to fuck my pussy." Heather said as Justin arrived again and got his cucumber ready and put it inside of her Asian vagina while Heather puts the dildo inside of her anus.

"Oh, Oh, Justin!" Heather yelled as Justin went faster.

"Oh, Heather." Justin said at Heather.

After several minutes Heather felt something was about to explode.

"OH! GOD! OH GOD! HEATHER! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Justin yelled out as he came.

"OH MY GOD, OH GOD, OH MY GOD JUSTIN!" She yelled out as he came inside of her vaginal wombs.

Then Justin let her go and shafted his cock and his Hawaiian milk was released from his cucumber.

"Now Owen come here right now give me that cock." Heather said at Owen whose cock was a good 8 inches.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmMMMMM MM!" Heather muffled as she was making gagging noises.

"OH Sweet Canadian soda pop I'm about to cream!" Owen said as he climaxed.

"Now I need to finger my pussy." She said as she puts her finger in there.

"It's getting hot." She said as she started fingering herself even harder.

"yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!, OH GOD! YES!" She yelled as she was about to cum.

"I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING! OH YES! AHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled after and intense orgasm.

"Oh, Boys cum over here and your cocks so I can get all of your semen…please I need it very much." Heather said as all of the men who fucked her for hours and hours began to shaft their meaty dicks everywhere from her face to her pussy and ass and tits.

"Here it COMES AGAIN!" Justin yelled.

"Oh, GOD I'm CUMMING!" Geoff yelled.

"WOOO I'm COMING!" Chris yelled.

After everyone else yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Justin and Geoff and Chris yelled as their semen was all over Heather's mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone else groaned as they came all over Heather's hair face and mouth forcing her to swallow all of the semen.

"Happy Birthday Heather!" The guys said to her once they were done.

"Thank you guys anyway you can go home now." Heather said as she and the guys left the room after they cleaned up.

Well this was another birthday present to CharlieHarperfan88 check his stuff out.

Well we did learn that Heather wanted sex and she got it in the best way possible for her birthday.

Read and review.

If there are any sequels you can request comment or PM me please?

R&R (Read and Review)


End file.
